1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for sorting laundry items, in particular dirty laundry items, wherein the laundry items are suspended on a conveying system, are conveyed by the conveying system to at least one sorting device and are sorted in the sorting device by way of information concerning the respective laundry item. In addition, the invention relates to a method for sorting laundry items, in particular dirty laundry items, wherein the laundry items are conveyed by a conveying system sorted in storage sections to a sorting device by laundry items which meet the same sorting criteria being conveyed into the same storage section.
2. Prior Art
Laundry items, in particular dirty laundry items to be washed or finished, are sorted after delivery in a laundry so that they can be washed, finished or treated in some other way in a targeted manner.
The sorting is effected by way of information which the respective laundry items comprise. For example, said information is contained in bar codes which are carried by the respective laundry item. The information is read manually by an operator using a read device, for example a bar code reader, and is displayed to said operator. The operator then sorts the laundry items by way of the information displayed to him. This is expensive in terms of labour and time.